transformersmarveloverwatchuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Dunkirk
As Jessi races to rescue Cyril's men from the Nazis, Ainsley is sent on a mission to Dunkirk. Plot Operation: Dynamo Ainsley asks Black Condor how far till they reach Dunkirk to deliver supplies to the troops. Black Condor mentions that they are five miles away, and orders Ainsley to ready the supplies. As Ainsley goes back, Fergus mentions that Nazi Fighters are incoming. Black Condor orders for evasive action, until the Nazi fighter pilots are driven back by two fighter jets in the form of the Autobots Jetfire and Skyfire. Fergus thanks the Autobots, as they continue to drive the Germans back. On the grounds below, Captain Midlands mentions that the British ships are being called back to London, and they are sending in local boats to evacuate the British forces from France. Union Jack informs Midlands that Baron Zemo has arrived in Dunkirk. Midlands leaves to face Zemo. Hyperspeed I runs out of a building, coughing from the gas, only to be shot and killed by Baron Zemo. Midlands engages in Baron Zemo, with the latter welcoming Midlands. During their fight, Zemo notices Midlands' shield, and Midlands mentions that it was a gift from Kingsman, to use against the war against the Nazis. Zemo gains the upperhand against Midlands and prepares to kill him, only for Midlands to be saved by Union Jack. Union Jack drives Zemo back, as Midlands joins him. Back in Black Condor's carrier, Ainsley opens the docking doors and cuts the ties on the supplies. The supplies fall back out of the carrier jet and parachute to the soldiers below. Ainsley mentions that the job is done to Black Condor and Fergus Reid. Fergus then tells Ainsley to grab ahold of something as they are going to crash land somewhere in the fields passed Dunkirk, then they'll have to make their way back to the shore. Ainsley grabs ahold of a strap, as Fergus and Black Condor begin to dive the plane. A Mission in warm waters In Paris, Jessi and Cyril try to contact Cyril's men. Marceau answers, and mentions that they are currently trapped in Stuttgart, and that the Nazis are closing down the City. Cyril mentions that they'll find a way to them, even if they have to detonate the way out. Jessi mentions that they should leave asap, as there is no telling how long till Marceau and the others will be found by the Nazis. Marceau then tells Cyril that General Brinkhaus rolled in to Stuttgart. As Cyril begins to worry, Jessi asks who General Brinkhaus is. Cyril mentions that Brinkhaus is one of Hitler's various Generals. That he was the one to have Hitler initiate the SS Paranormal Division, SS Special Projects Division, and the SS Science Division. Jessi mentions that she'll take care of Brinkhaus, as Cyril leads his men out of Stuttgart. Jessi then kisses Cyril and tells him to not screw up. A Mission from Hell Back in Dunkirk, Midlands and Union Jack drive away Baron Zemo from the Battle. Union Jack and Midlands return to the Beaches. There, they spot several local boats approaching the shore. Union Jack tells Midlands that they are going home. Midlands is then shot and injured by a Nazi soldier, and Union Jack carries him to a Medic. The Medic takes Midlands in to the triage, as the British Soldiers begin to evacuate onto the boats. Midlands asks to see Union Jack, and Union Jack meets with Midlands. Midlands tells Union Jack that if he never sees him again, to visit Mount Sovereignty for him. Union Jack tells Midlands that he'll see the mountains for himself. Ten Miles from Dunkirk, Fergus, Black Condor, and Ainsley walk out of the plane and load their guns. Fergus mentions that the German Army stands between them and their ticket back home. Black Condor mentions that he sees Baron Zemo fleeing the City. As he watches Zemo, he notices that tanks are rolling in towards Dunkirk. He warns Fergus and Ainsley, and the trio run to the City. In the City, they start shooting Nazis till they make it to the Allied Forces. There, they meet up with Union Jack, who welcomes the trio back. Ainsley warns Union Jack of the Tiger Tanks, and Union Jack mentions that they have some bazookas, if they wish to take care of the tanks. While waiting for the tanks, Fergus mentions that he always wanted to start a family, but he wants to see Hitler's head on a pole first. Ainsley spies a tank and shoots, destroying the first Tiger Tank. Black Condor and Fergus begin shooting the tanks, destroying two more. As the trio reload, a tank launches a shell, injuring Black Condor. Ainsley orders Fergus to take Black Condor to the Triage, and he'll handle the tanks. Fergus hands him the ammo, then leaves with Black Condor. Ainsley loads the Bazooka and aims at the tank and fires. He then moves out of the way, as the fifth and last tank begins to move in. Ainsley moves in to a building, only for one of the soldiers to spot him. They aim the tank towards him. Ainsley notices the tank is about to kill him, and prepares to meet his end. In the skies, as Skyfire and Jetfire battle more Luftwaffe pilots, Jetfire accidentally launches a rocket off towards Dunkirk. The missile then hits and destroys the Tiger tank. Ainsley then runs back to the Triage, where Fergus mentions that Black Condor will pull through. Ainsley tells Fergus to get on a boat and return to RAF Kinloss to plan another attack on the Nazis, though Fergus refuses to, as he will not leave his Co-pilot. Stuttgart In Stuttgart, Cyril searches for Marceau and the rest of the Resistance. He searches near Castle Eichenwald, where he spots General Brinkhaus speaking to General Deathshead, Johann Schmidt, and Helga von Schabbs. General Brinkhaus mentions that the resistance agents from France have been captured and await execution. Cyril tries to warn Jessi, only to be found and beaten by a member of the SS Elite Guard, Annalena Holtzritter. Annalena exposes Cyril, and Brinkhaus orders Annalena to interrogate Cyril. Jessi overhears everything and heads to Castle Eichenwald. On the way, she is stopped by a Nazi Soldier, who asks for her identification papers. Jessi proceeds to kill the soldier and take his gun with her. She then makes it to the Castle, where she plants a bomb on the side of the Castle wall and causes it to explode. General Deathshead, Johann Schmidt, and Helga retreat from the Castle, as Brinkhaus orders all soldiers to engage in the intruder. Jessi begins killing Nazis as she tries to find her way through the Castle walls. Brinkhaus orders Commander Kunigunde von Wulfburg to engage in the intruder. Jessi runs in to the Interrogation Chamber, where Commander Holtzritter is torturing Cyril. Holtzritter continues to whip Cyril and asks him who he is. Jessi hits Holtzritter on the back of her head and frees Cyril. Jessi and Cyril are then met with Commander von Wulfburg. Kunigunde tries to shoot Cyril, only to be shot away by Jessi. Jessi orders Cyril to find the Resistance and get the hell out of Castle Eichenwald. Cyril complies, before mentioning that General Brinkhaus is in the Oberkommando, or the Main Hall of the Castle. Jessi then goes back to tie up the Kommandants. Once she's done, she leaves for the Oberkommando. Cyril finds the Dungeon and finds a beaten Marceau and Lili. Cyril frees them, before proceeding to leave the Castle through the hole Jessi made. They then run into the woods after being spotted by Nazi soldiers. They climb the trees, as the Nazis look around. Cyril tells Lili and Marceau that they should wait for Jessi, as she is one of them. Lili tells Cyril that she is willing to wait until the Nazis find them. Cyril agrees to wait till then. They then look down to see the Elite Guard joining the soldiers in the hunt. Within the Oberkommando, Jessi attacks General Brinkhaus and pushes him off his wheelchair. Brinkhaus tries to call for the Elite Guard, only to be stopped by Jessi. Jessi mentions that he'll never make it out alive. Brinkhaus mentions that she'll never stop there plans for the future of the Reich. Jessi asks what he means, and Brinkhaus mentions that the SS Paranormal Division is searching for ancient artifacts to use against the allied forces, while the Science Division, HYDRA, is searching for the Tesseract and the Special Projects Division is creating weapons of mass destruction. Jessi tells Brinkhaus that she is from the future, and that the Nazis will never win the war. Brinkhaus heils Hitler one last time, before Jessi shoots him. Jessi then leaves the Oberkommando. In the forest, she attacks the Elite Guard and Nazi Soldiers, and the French Resistance joins her. They manage to escape the forest and find a small stream leading to Strasbourg. There, she hugs Cyril, mentioning that she's feeling an adrenaline rush. Cyril tell her that she will feel like that when she kills more Nazis. Marceau then introduces himself and Lili to Jessi. Marceau then mentions that the Nazis found them when he found a railroad map. Cyril asks what the railroad map is for, and Marceau tells him that it is the railroads leading to all the Concentration Camps in Nazi Germany. Jessi mentions that they'll free as many prisoners as they can and lead them to safety, Cyril then orders his team to return to Paris. Back in Dunkirk, Ainsley boards a ship as Fergus and Union Jack aide in bringing Midlands and Black Condor aboard the boat. The boat then begins to leave Dunkirk and back to the United Kingdom. Fergus then asks Ainsley if he ever plans to have kids. Ainsley mentions that he would if he meets the right woman. Fergus smiles and mentions that Operation: Dynamo was a lot more exciting then protecting Winston Churchill from Eisenstein. Ainsley mentions that they'll find out who Eisenstein's true identity is, and bring him to justice. Preparing for War Jessi, Cyril, Lili, and Marceau arrive in France. Jessi hugs Cyril and tells him that she's glad he's safe. Marceau mocks them, calling them lovers, and Lili smacks Marceau, mentioning that they're being more romantic then he would. Jessi and Cyril chuckle at Marceau. Marceau asks if they have to be somewhere, and Cyril brings out the map, and begins putting plot points all over the map. Cyril mentions that they'll attack the trains and save as many prisoners, even if some are accidentally killed in the rescue. Jessi mentions that they'll be diving into the Hell storm that is the German Nation. Cyril corrects her, mentioning that they'll have to dive into Germany AND Poland. Lili mentions that she and Marceau discovered an "Underground Railroad" leading from Paris all the way to Prague, Czech Republic. Jessi and Cyril are left surprised, and asked why they didn't mention it before. Lili mentioned that if they told them, they would've risked the chance of being overheard by the Nazis. In Castle Stormburn, Amessex, Ainsley and Montgomery arrive, where they are met with King George VI, Winston Churchill, and General Walter Holmes. There, they discuss the outcome of Operation: Dynamo. Ainsley mentions that they were granted aide from Special Forces from Nova Britannia and Neu Germania. King George mentions that they'll have to get that aid from them if they have a chance to win the war against the Germans. Montgomery mentions that they'll have to find a way to get back into Europe, now that the Nazis have France. Ainsley mentions that he's been contacted by an old friend and informed about an Operation that the Nazis are working on: "The Holocaust". Back in Castle Eichenwald, Kommandants Holtzritter and von Wulfburg are freed by the Elite Guard. They thank their soldiers and begin to rant on how they were defeated by an unexperienced French Girl. The two commandants are told to be silenced, and the women silence themselves. Then, Frau Engel enters the room and tells them that they must undergo more training till they are deemed worthy to be member of the Elite Guard. Frau Engel then orders the Elite Guard to prepare for a Secret War. TO BE CONTINUED... Featured Characters * British Military ** One/ Ainsley Xaddock ** Richard Grey/ Black Condor ** Fergus Reid ** Sid Ridley/ Captain Midlands ** Montgomery Falsworth/ Union Jack ** King George VI ** Winston Churchill ** General Walter Holmes * French Military ** Jacques Guillard/ Hyperspeed I * French Resistance ** Cyril ** Three/ Jessi Seargant ** Marceau ** Lili * Nazi Military ** Baron Heinrich Zemo ** General Brinkhaus ** Oberstgruppenfuhrer Wilhelm Strasse/ General Deathshead ** Johann Schmidt ** Helga von Schabbs ** Commander Annalena Holtzritter ** Commander Kunigunde von Wulfburg ** Obergruppenfuhrer Frau Engel * Autobots ** Jetfire ** Skyfire Soundtrack TBE Notes * Kingsman is mentioned. It is possible that Kingsman was affiliated with the OSA. * How Jetfire and Skyfire appear here is a bit of a mystery, isn't it? Considering that all Autobots who were aboard The Ark awoke in 1984, how did these two get here? We'll find out later on. * Eisenstein is mentioned. Who is Eisenstein exactly? Only the most ruthless Nazi in existence. * The main villains from Wolfenstein: The New Order ''and ''Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus ''are introduced in this episode. Episode Casualties * Several Nazi soldiers * Jacques Guillard/ Hyperspeed I * General Brinkhaus Episode Script ''Dunkirk Script